Goodbye, Matt
by Kimi No Tsuki
Summary: So i went emo one day. Yay.. oh and for the Genre's there isnt much of 'comfort'


**A/N: **Welcome to my emo-ness. Ah and not all of it makes sense...so bare with me..  
...

"Ugh," Matt groaned. _Where the hell am I?_ _Shit_. _My head feels like I'm having the worst hang over in my life._ Matt was shirtless and tied up; his hands bound by leather straps attached to the head board; his feet were also tied apart by leather binds; and there was a collar around Matt's bare neck.

"FUCK!" Matt growled, mentally slapping himself. _Fuck._

_--  
_**(Flashback)**

_"MATT!!" Mello screamed barging into Matt's room._

_"What," Matt replied, not noticing Mello's anger._

_The infuriated blond pulled out his gun, shooting the Game Boy DS Light from Matt's hand with perfect precision. Mello stalked over to the bed where the red-head was sitting._

_"What the hell, Mello! I was about to beat that stage!" Matt shouted, glaring at his partner._

_Mello grabbed Matt's collar, slamming him to the wall, holding his gun to Matt's head. "Shut the fuck up," Mello growled. "I had a bad day. How in the world did Near know about my stashes, secret hideouts, AND my where my supplies are?!"_

_Matt stayed completely silent, locking his lips together, staring up at his 'partner'._

_Mello picked the red-head up again, slamming him back on the wall. Matt's head flung backwards so quickly, it hit the wall with so much force, Matt blacked out completely._

**(Flashback /end)  
--**

_Ugh!! I should have known._ Matt grew still, hearing the door open.

"Look who's awake," Mello smirked.

"Look who made me get a concussion!" Matt spat back.

The blond took three long, fluent strides, making his way stealthily across the threshold. He sat beside the bound red-head. Mello traced his finger tips down Matt's naked chest. Matt stared up at Mello, fixing his eyes with the ice blue ones. Mello leaned down, making a wet trail down Matt's neck. He was pleased to see that it sent a shiver down his captive's spine.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Matt hissed.

"I don't think you're in a position to be talking like that," Mello smiled, it didn't have any warmth in it though.

The blond bit his way down his captive's chest, then back up again. He paid equal attention to each of Matt's nipples. The red-head opened his mouth but no sound came out except for the rush of air being emptied. Matt's breathing began to heighten as Mello drew closer to his quickly growing erection. Suddenly Matt's pants began to feel just a bit too tight for his liking.

"How is it that," Mello paused to stick his tongue into Matt's navel, "you're getting an erection while being tied up and molested by me?"

Matt's only answer was a dull gasp followed by a more soundly moan. Mello had begun to thrust his tongue repeatedly into Matt's navel.

Mello climbed on top of his captive, aligning their fully erect members together. He ground once into Matt, causing Matt to moan loudly. The red-head shut his eyes, arching his back, trying to create more of that delicious friction between them. What he didn't expect was that Mello pulled out a short knife, slicing him across his chest.

"Ah!" Matt cried out in pain. Mello cut Matt across his chest once more, the second cut perpendicular to the first. The red-head let out a silent cry, a single tear trailed down his cheek.

Mello lifted one of his hands, cupping Matt's face, brushing away the tear with his thumb. "Shh…" Mello cooed.

"W-what are you trying to do…" Matt murmured, his voice cracking slightly.

Without answering, Mello proceeded to lick the blood from the cuts. Every so often, Matt would scream in agony as Mello dug his tongue into the wounds.

"Mello…" Matt breathed, looking up at the blond sitting on top of him, "Please, stop…"

Mello didn't stop. He took out the knife again. The azure eyes stared into the pain stricken amber ones. Mello quickly drew the blade across Matt's chest once more, this time intercepting the two old ones on a diagonal.

"Aaah!" Matt cried out, tears began forming behind his eyes. He shut his eyes tight, his jaws clenched together tightly, letting Mello 'tend' to the wound.

Leaning in close to Matt, the blonde's whisper ghosted over Matt. "I'll make sure you learn your lesson and will never do it again. I'll make sure you'll never cross me again."

The red orbs widened when Mello lifted the blade again. A soft cry escaped his lips. Mello was staring at his eyes again; the ice in the blond's eyes was a shock to Matt. The blade came down again. The cut was made horizontally across Matt's stomach. The red-head gritted his teeth once more; the fiery orbs began to dim even as the tears shinned in his eyes.

Mello sat up straightened his back to study his handy work. The cuts he made on Matt's chest were still bleeding slightly. The cut on Matt's stomach was bleeding heavily because it was the latest cut. Every time the red-head breathed, an excess of blood seemed to seep through the wounds.

Matt was sobbing uncontrollably now, making the blood come faster. "S-sorry. I-I'm s-so so s-sorry. Sorry. S-so sorry. I'm s-sorry," Matt whispered over and over again between sobs; every word was strained, every word pained Mello.

Even so, Mello's stare bore down at Matt, yet unyielding. He sat there unmoving, watching Matt beg for his life. Finally, Matt passed out from the loss of blood and exhaustion.

Mello sighed, looking at his now former-partner's broken body. He bandaged him up as best as he can. He placed the red-head down at the door step, wrapping him up in a blanket. Mello placed a sheet of paper in Matt's hands, making sure the paper would not fly away with the wind.

"Goodbye, Matt," Mello whispered. He walked down the stairs to the cap that was waiting for him.

It had begun to rain.

...

**A/N: **Yay its finished .. I havent decided yet if there is going to be a sequel...Probably not cuz yea...reasons. Enjoy though.  
(Goodnight guys)


End file.
